The present invention relates to computer desks, and relates more particularly to such a computer desk which has a book stand at the top for holding a number of books, a flat tray beneath a keyboard carrier plate for keeping stationery accessories, and a bottom rack for holding a computer peripheral equipment.
Regular computer desks, as shown in FIG. 1, are commonly heavy, and have little space for holding computer peripheral apparatus. Furthermore, these computer desks are not detachable, therefore they are inconvenient to be delivered to far places.